Clock Hands and Chainsaws
by ShitanePaiko
Summary: A Black Butler story based off the songs Bad End Night, Crazy Night, and Twilight Night which are vocaloid songs. It features Grell as the main character. Enjoy! XD
1. Bad End Night

_Fanfic based off the song Bad End Night, Crazy Night, and Twilight Night using Kuroshitsuji characters...let's see how this story goes…I was planning to do Clockwork Lullaby but I don't get the story because mothy is just always that confusing...T^T...so here we go…oh….and Alice is the Alice in Wonderland Ciel…^^_

_Here are the roles in case you get confuzzled._

_Grell-village girl  
Sebastian-butler  
Ciel-doll boy  
Alice-doll girl  
meyrin-maid  
Madam Red-Lady  
Lau-Lord  
Lizzy-daughter  
Mysterious figure-?_

Grell walked through the deep and dark woods. The moon was full that night. It cast an eerie glow on everything that fell under it's light. There were owls hooting in the distance and crickets chirping off in the forest. He pulled his jacket closer to his body. It was cold...really cold...he could feel that something was not right...something bad was going to happen…

Someone had given him a note a few days earlier. It told him to search for a mansion within these woods. Who was this person? The note said that Grell would know in the end...

Grell stumbled through the forest. He started panicking. So, he ran faster and faster, desperate to get somewhere.

Suddenly, he saw it...that light in the distance. Smiling with relief, he headed towards the light. He knew that shelter was a good thing...but he couldn't get that nagging feeling in his chest that something wasn't right…

He reached the shelter…and stared in awe. It was a beautiful mansion. But somehow it gave off this sense of discomfort. Grell walked to the door and knocked.

"Is anyone home?" he shouted.

The door opened immediately. A butler stood there smiling. The butler noticed the panicked state Grell was in. "Oh my, what has happened to you?" Sebastian asks.

"Welcome…" Alice whispers.

"...to this mysterious mansion…" Ciel finishes.

"Please have some tea." Meyrin says smiling.

Grell, surprised at the warm welcome, smiles back. "S...sure...I'll love some tea." Grell replies shyly. The butler leads him to a huge table where they all sit down. "Umm...someone told me to meet me at a mansion...is this the mansion."

"Maybe...maybe not…" Sebastian whispers mysteriously.

Confused, Grell starts to ask a question but is interrupted by the lord of the house. "You know, it must be fate for us to meet like this." Lau says.

Grell looks at Lau. "Are you the one I'm supposed to meet?"

Lau keeps talking like he never heard the question. "Yes...this is definitely fate…"

"If so…" Alice starts.

"PARTY!" Ciel shouts joyfully.

"W...wait...what…" Grell stammers. Nobody listens to him. He is immediately pulled into all the preparations.

"We must offer a proper welcome." They all say in synchronicity.

"B..but...I'm here...to meet someone…" Grell says softly knowing that they won't bother listening.

"Hurry. Hurry." Ciel calls.

"Pour some wine." Sebastian orders.

"Let's make some sound!" Meyrin shouts happily, obviously hyper about a party.

"How about a toast?" Lizzy says smiling cutely.

"Are you ready?" Alice asks.

"Are you really ready?" Madam Red whispers.

Grell looks around at the craziness. However, soon enough, he was laughing and drinking wine with everyone else. He started forgetting...forgetting about the letter and the person he was supposed to meet. This craziness and happiness was taking over him. Grell became the leading focus of this crazy night. He partied for a long time until he began to feel sleepy.

"Do you feel sleepy?" Sebastian asks appearing from nowhere.

"Huh?" Grell replies sleepily. "Oh….yes…"

"You are welcomed to stay the night." Madam Red says. "We have a spare bedroom."

Grell glanced at the clock. The sharpened hands of the clock pointed to the eleven and the twelve. Eleven o'clock. "Thank you." Grell replied gratefully.

Meyrin leads Grell into the spare bedroom and Grell immediately falls asleep.

(Later)

Grell wakes up. It seemed like he had slept for a long time. However, when he looks out the window, something surprising shocked him. The moon was still there...and it was still night.

"H...how is this...p...possible?" Grell whispered to himself. He was certain he had slept for a really long time and it should be morning…

Suddenly he heard the breaths of two people in the room. Startled, he jumped and screamed but soon found out it was just the twins. But how did they get in? Grell locked the door earlier…

"Let us…" Alice whispered eerily.

"...share a secret with you…" Ciel whispered on the other side of Grell.

"Take a look…"

"...at the clock"

Grell runs out of the room and sprints to the huge grandfather clock in the dining room. It stood there in the moonlight streaming in through the windows. The polished frame of the grandfather clock shimmered like tiny stars. But the pendulum that once swung earlier on was not moving. Confused, Grell looked up at the clock hands. Finally, gasping in realization, he notices the clock hands were stuck four minutes to twelve.

"Wha...how...no!" Grell screams panicked. His mind focused on one main goal. Get out of here. He notices a door by the clock. Strange…it was almost hidden...like he wasn't supposed to go there. However, in the current situation, he just needed to get out. So he opens the door and runs through.

It was dark and Grell had a hard time going down the long flight of stairs. But in the state of panic, all he could do was keep running and running and running….eventually, Grell got to this door. Cautiously, he opens it and screams in horror. "Oh my god…"

There were coffins all over the room. Curious, Grell opens one. There laying peacefully was a lady. A lady who's soul was reaped by Grell a few years ago. She had died mysteriously without being of the to-die list . The case had been investigated by other shinigamis but there was no lead so it was just categorized as a minor problem because once in a while, these things happen because of a slight mistake.

Fueled by curiosity, he opens another coffin. There was a man that had died mysteriously too. The same went for the next man and the next women and the next child.

"What is going on here?" Grell says out loud to himself.

"Oh dear." says a voice from the far end of the room. Gasping in terror, Grell looks up to see Madam Red and the rest of the household. Now, he regrets leaving his death scythe back home...

"So you saw…" Lau says smiling secretively.

"Danger! Danger!" Ciel cries.

"Don't be afraid, okay?" Meyrin says trying to sound cute but a sinister grin plastered her face.

"Where are you going?" Alice shouts as Grell runs for the stairs. He could hear their footsteps echoing behind him.

"Where are you going to go?" Sebastian says evilly.

"Won't you please wait?" they all call after Grell.

That's right...Grell had nowhere to go….he was lost...but that didn't matter now…

Suddenly an eerie voice echoed through the halls of the mansion. "You're the focus of this crazy night. Will everything go according to the script? What will happen tonight? The ending is all up to you to decide."

Gasping Grell looks around trying to locate the person. There was no one there.

"Search. Search for the happy end. If you go out of order, it'll be o-v-e-r. Does the true end lead to a casket? Will tonight be another Bad ∞ End ∞ Night?" the voice continues saying.

"How will I be able to return home?" Grell asks himself while running up the never ending stairs.

Finally he reaches the door. The household was right behind him.

"Once this…" Lau whispers.

"...play ends..." follows Madame Red.

"...you might…" Sebastian continues.

"...be able to go home." finishes Meyrin.

"Where did I drop…" Grell whispers yanking the door open. "...the key to the happy end?" Grell vividly had a picture in his head of a golden key that glimmered in his hand. He knew he had seen it before..but where…

Suddenly, he passes by the grandfather clock. The clock hands….they were the key. Grell threw a powerful punch at the glass and it shatters, sprinkling frozen stars across the room. He grabs the sharpened clock hands.

"Found you!" Grell laughs in a evil way.

Giggling like crazy, Grell joyfully plunges the sharpened hands into Madame Red's chest, killing her immediately. Within a minute, Grell was the only live person standing in the room. The room was painted with Grell's favorite color. Grell was now the focus of the play...the play of the bad end night...

Suddenly, the room started spinning and his legs collapsed beneath him. His eyes struggled to stay opened but in the end, he let them close and fell into a deep sleep.

A mysterious figure stood at the edge of the room. His hands came together as he clapped. Silently, he walked to the sleeping Grell. "That was an amazing play you put there…" he whispers as he picks up the letter on the floor. The mysterious figure opens it and reads the letter that he had written to Grell. A single tear runs from the bright green eyes. Smiling, he turns and leaves. The moon shines over his hair briefly and makes it glow a silver color. Then he disappears.

_A/N: You can guess that mystery person...I think I made it obvious…^^...Crazy End Night will come soon…I used animelyrics so if you search up bad end night lyrics on animelyrics then you'll find that what they say will mostly match up with the english translation…._

_Review…and tell me what you think..._


	2. Crazy Night

_If you don't know what Bad End Night is, search it up on youtube! And Crazy Night and Twilight Night...because this chapter is on Crazy Night and the next is Twilight Night…^^...they are all good songs but the story is kinda confuzzling...so I might end up tweaking it a bit...maybe…XD..._

_Guest: All questions will be answered later on in the story…^^...and you should listen to the songs of the series...but make sure there is the eng sub otherwise you won't understand much...XD...unless you know Japanese…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or the songs…_

The mysterious figure stood at the edge of the room clapping as the curtains fell. "Let's go again for another round." he says with a smile. "A new start. Say one, two, three, four. Shall we begin now?" The curtains open once again for another story…

(The start of the next night….)

Grell wakes up in the middle of the forest. "Strange...I had this dream…" Grell mumbled to himself remember that dream he had with the sharpened clock hands and the mansion of people. "Why did that seem so real?"

He reached into his pocket for the letter. "What?!" Grell exclaims in surprise. "Where is it? Did I drop it?" Grell looks around frantically for the letter but it was nowhere in sight...

"Well...that letter was kinda useless anyways." Grell mumbles. He stares into the dark woods. Why didn't the letter give any directions...Grell sighs and continues walking.

Soon, he came upon a mansion. Funny thing was, it seemed just like the one in his dream. Grell knocked on the door and the door swung open immediately.

The butler smiles and noticed Grell staring at the mansion in confusion. "An unbelievable mansion?" Sebastian asks.

"With indescribable servants?" Mey rin says.

"You seem lost." Lau comments. "Are you?"

"It has already gotten dark outside…" Madame Red whispers into Grell's ears.

"We'll…" Ceil says.

"...entertain you." Alice finishes.

Grell just stares. Why was all this so familiar…

"The best part begins soon…" Lizzy says with a laugh.

"Let's begin!" they all shout joyfully. However, Grell began feeling creeped out. Oh how he wish he didn't leave his death scythe back home. His chainsaw made him feel safe…

So, the crazy night began with lots of dancing and drinking. Grell forgot about everything and all feelings of discomfort left his mind. There was a party, why worry?

From deep within the shadows, the mysterious figure took a sip of wine and smiled watching the play go on. "All they have to do is perform according to the script...or do they?" he says with a chuckle. Smiling, he leans back in his chair and keeps watching. "Now, Miss...or Mister... Grell...what will you do now?"

Grell spins around in circles laughing like a little kid. Once, twice, thrice, many times. In the end, he collapses on the ground dizzy from spinning.

After the party, Grell was led into a room to sleep in...and so he slept…

(Later)

Grell wakes up. The moon was still up. Somehow, he knew this had happened before and he knew he had to do something.

"Just play along with the script, my dear." a voice whispers making Grell jump in fear.

"Who's there?"

"No one you should worry about. Just follow the script." the voice ends with laughter. "Or should you not follow it? Hmm?"

"A script…" Grell mumbles. Quietly, he opens the door and sneaks out. A script...where would the script be...

(Household)

"Ah, what should we do?" Sebastian says with worry.

"What happened to it!?" Mey rin cries in fear.

"EMERGENCY!" they both shout alerting the rest of the household.

Everyone comes running to the scene. Once they see the problem, they all gasp and whispers of fear fill the room.

"It seems as if time…" Lau says.

"...has stopped." Madame Red gasps.

In front of them on the table lies a book….a book filled with beautiful designs and creamy white paper. It is opened to a page. They know something is wrong. The book usually keeps flipping pages as time goes, showing them what will happen and what they should do to keep the show going for their 'master'.

Immediately, all heads turn to the dark person in the back of the room, each person's countenance filled with a look of confusion.

"Just keep going...just keep going…" he says. "Let's see how this turns out? Shall we?"

They all nod at each other.

"Where is our guest?" Ciel asks after checking in the guest room to find Grell missing.

"Where is he indeed?" Alice echoes.

"Where could he be?" Lizzy wonders.

"Gotta find out!" Ciel and Alice say in unison.

"However…" Lau says.

"The play must go on…" Madame Red sighs.

Suddenly, Ciel and Alice shout in horror together, "The next page! It's missing!"

"Oh! That's not good!" Mey rin cries.

"It's not there." Sebastian states staring at the ripped out page.

"Nor here…" Lizzy mumbles.

"Nor anywhere in this room…" Mey rin concludes.

"WHERE CAN IT BE!?" they cry.

The mystery person laughs. "Why don't you search for it now...who did it...why?

He watches with an amused look as they run around looking for the cause of the time stop. However, that amused look soon turns to boredom as they fail finding it. "Why don't you take a look at the future?" he hints while playing with his long, silver hair. "Perhaps you can find something of use…"

Immediately, they flip the pages of the book to the future. There, the name of the culprit lies printed in the pages…."Grell"...

An evil laugh fills the room. "Found it!" The household turns to find Grell standing at the doorway with the clock hands clenched tightly in his fist. Behind him lay pieces of shattered glass. Grinning, he takes the clock hands and kills everyone, dying the room in crimson red. Smiling, he looks at the destruction he made.

"Why didn't you go according to the script?" Someone says behind Grell.

Grell turns ready to kill, but the mysterious person grabs Grell's wrists, preventing Grell from stabbing him.

"All this...it leads you with nothing…" he continues gesturing at the mess Grell made.

Grell stares into those green eyes. "You...it's you...you're…" Grell whispers.

"Yes, it's me." the person says leaning closer to Grell. "But if you wish to have the true ending, you must make things crazier."

"My dream...that was real…" Grell says in fear. "How….how...why…"

The mystery person leans closer still until their noses almost touch. "Yes...now go...make this night even crazier."

Suddenly, the world began getting fuzzy and blurry.

"Wait!" Grell cries out. "No! Don't end! Give me back the crazy night!"

The voices of the household flood the room.

"See you again another night."

"Yes...another night…"

"And we'll do it once more…"

"Can you find the end…"

"And we'll go crazy…"

"While you keep looking for the end…"

"Until the ending credits fade away…"

The last thing Grell sees is the figure standing there, watching Grell. A look of sorrow passes over his face and he hears a faint whisper of 'Grell' coming from the person's lips. As his eyes closes, he still sees the shining green eyes as tears splash out from them. Then, everything fades into black...until the next night...

_A/N: Am I ending this chapter with enough mystery and suspense? I sure hope I do...happy thanksgiving…^^...I don't know what to do after twilight night...it's the last song of the story so far...there may be more to it but i don't know if they're gonna make a sequel to twilight night….T^T…._

_Review and I shall continue on to the next crazy night….twilight night..._


	3. Twilight Night

_I don't know what to write after this chapter….(_ _)...twilight night is the last song so far of the series...i'll just make up the rest maybe….XD…or i'll just wait to see if there is going to be another song of the series and leave this story incomplete 'til then..._

_Maria: You might as well listen to it...it won't spoil much because there is no ending to it yet...so i'm gonna make up the ending myself...and twilight night is the last song...so….yeah...XD...  
Alice is female Ciel...didn't i say that in chapter one?...yeah...Alice is Alice in Wonderland Ciel…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. I do not own the night series with Bad∞End∞Night, Crazy∞Night, and Twilight∞Night. Hitoshizuku-P x Yama△, with Suzunosuke (illustration), Hidari (original character design) and TSO (composite / video) as the PV artist own the series...copy and paste from the wiki…^^..._

Grell woke up in the dark woods. How did he fall asleep here? He was here to meet with a mystery person...why would he fall asleep? He reaches into his pocket and comes out with the letter. Weird, he thought he had placed in in his left pocket...not his right..

"Don't you remember, dear Grell…" a voice mocks Grell.

"Remember what?" Grell replies confused, looking around for the source if that voice.

"The bad end night and the crazy night...what shall you do now?" the voice whispers mysteriously.

"I...I don't understand…" Grell says, voice shaking with fear.

"The script...will you follow it...or will you choose your own path…"

"...script?" Suddenly, it came flooding back to Grell. The clock hands and the script. "How...how do I get back home?" Grell cries desperately.

The person laughs. "My dear Grell….it doesn't end until the applause stops…"

"Wha...what?" Grell stammers confused.

"Now go...make this night even crazier…"

Then, it grows silent. Grell knew what he had to do. Make the night crazier. But how...what would do? The mansion...the only way to solve this was to go to the mansion first…

Soon, Grell was there again….the door of the mansion.

"Hello? Is anyone there?!" Grell yells knowing that Sebastian will open the door to greet him.

"Are you out alone? This late?" Sebastian asks with worry.

"Come on in. I'll serve the tea." Mey rin says joyfully.

"Welcome! Let's sing!" Alice shouts.

"And, have a crazy Join us!" Ciel giggles.

"It's already dark outside." Madame Red comments.

"Then it will be dangerous outside." Lizzy whispers darkly.

"Yes...so until the morning…" Lau says.

"Let's sing and dance to welcome you!" they all shout.

Grell knew the routine and gladly went in with them.

"We must be quick." Sebastian orders.

"Get all the preparations ready." Mey rin agrees.

"OK! Tonight is just a short rehearsal…." Alice laughs.

"...so we'll party freely!" Ciel ends.

Grell watches as the party starts according to the script. Wine was served and plenty of food filled the table. Everything was too perfect according to the script. Not even a step or blink was out of order. Grell went along but he knew the script will be changed soon…

The mysterious figure stood at the dark corner. He knew what Grell was thinking. Change the script. This night was about to get interesting…

After the party, they noticed something wrong.

"Oh no? Where did she go?" Mey rin shouts.

"Oh...that girl…" Ciel mutters.

"...isn't anywhere." says Alice.

"She's gone! No...that's not right...no…" mumbles of anger fill the room. It wasn't according to the script…

"Hey...do you hear that…" Lizzy comments.

"An odd thumping sound...what is it?" Lau says in fear.

"Where is it coming from?" Sebastian whispers.

"Wake up! Let's think!" Ciel orders.

"And, to the nines Join us!" Alice laughs.

"Oh my…" Mey rin suddenly cries out. "What has happened here?!"

She points to the book of the script lying on the table.

"The next page…" Sebastian says with a pale face.

"It's not…" Ciel says while Alice finishes. "...there…"

"Who stole it…" Lizzy whispers.

"Not good! NOT GOOD!" the twins shout together.

"Without the script…" Lau says.

"We can't go on.." mutters Madame Red.

"Ok! Everyone! Search!" the twins shout.

The mystery person watches in interest. "I wonder who could have taken it…" he chuckles, voice dripping with sarcasm. He walks to the large grandfather clock. "Oh my Grell...it seems like tonight you're taking the clock hands once again…"

Grell takes the clock hands and runs off. "The sharpened clock hands...it's time to kill...the secret room is where the thumping comes from...in the coffin...do I need to use these clock hands...am I going the right way...is my answer here?" Grell mutters to himself as he opens the lid of the coffin. Then he smiles. "Found it!"

(Household)

Voices of confusion echo through the house.

"The stolen page…"

"Where are they?"

"Hurry...hurry!"

"This way!? That way!?"

"Hey! On the ground!"

"A letter…"

"The girl had that with her…"

"What's in it?"

"Open it...slowly…"

"A sheet of paper...the perfect size…"

They take a look at the paper. This is the missing page.

"Or is it…" the figure whispers evilly. "This is too good. Now more...give me more…" he says with a laugh. "I wonder how this will turn out…."

The fit the sheet of paper into the script and with a blinding flash, it becomes one with the book. They all cheered in joy. The night goes on!

However, Grell walks in with a smirk. "No. Wait. Take a look carefully. Time is still not going." he says darkly with an evil laugh.

The household screams because Grell was right. Time was still not going. Then, Grell raises those clock hands, letting the moonlight shine off of it for a moment before plunging them into each body.

"A blank page can't receive applauses can it?" the mystery person says from behind Grell.

Grell turns and smiles. "Is this crazy enough."

The figure just grins and says. "Very clever. Swapping the next page with a plain blank paper...how did you know paper for the next page was special paper?"

"I didn't know." Grell replies firmly. "Now can you let me back home."

"No. I will let you go when the applauses have finally ended." he says with a smirk. "A blank page can't receive applauses."

Grell growls at him. "I've had enough of this. Let me go."

"Can't and won't."

"Why...why are you doing this…"

"All will be found out in the end...the true end…"

The person starts to walk away and Grell suddenly feels sleepy. Fighting off the urge to close his eyes, Grell blindly shouts, "UNDERTAKER!"

Undertaker turns and looks into Grell's eyes. "'Til the very next night…." Then he walks away…

_A/N: Great...now what…*sighs*...what will i do with this story now...T^T...better think of some ending…_

_Review for the very next night...XD..._


	4. Disasterful Night

_Ok...from now on, I'm completely making it up...now I just have to make up a bunch of other nights…*grins*...now what to do for this night…_

_Maria: I don't know what I'm gonna do for the ending so I don't know if It'll be a happy end night or another bad end night…^^..  
What was on the letter…(_ _)...I still have to make that up too...T^T…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor the songs._

Grell woke up in the forest. Unlike the other nights, the memories of the previous nights came flooding back to him.

"Undertaker!" Grell shouts hopelessly into the forest.

"Yes, m'dear." Undertaker says from behind Grell, making Grell jump in surprise.

Grell glares at Undertaker with hate in his green eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. Just plain amusement."

Undertaker's voice made this sound like the truth but as he tilts his head, his shining green eyes flashes from beneath his bangs, revealing eyes that said otherwise.

Grell looks bravely into those eyes. "You're lying."

A look of surprise flickers upon those green orbs but quickly disappear.

"What makes you think so?" Undertaker says calmly.

"You're hiding something painful. What is it that you truly want?"

Undertaker's voice suddenly grows harsh and angry. "How do you know?" he hisses.

"You're eyes. They're full of sadness and pain…"

"Shut up!"

Grell flinches from the sudden outburst. "I...I'm sorry…"

Undertaker quickly turns and starts to walk away briskly. He stops and looks back at Grell. "For what you said, I'm going to change the script. I'm going to change it to make you suffer."

He leaves, leaving Grell worrying for the upcoming night.

Grell walks up to the mansion, hands shaking from fear. He gently knocked on the door and like before, Sebastian opened the door and greeted him.

"Welcome to our mansion." he greets Grell with a smile.

"Come in for some tea." Mey rin says.

"It's already dark out." Lizzy smiles.

"Please come in." whispers Madame Red darkly.

"And we'll…" Alice says grinning.

"...Party!" finishes Ciel.

Grell wanted to refuse it but he knew that the only way out of this was to continue playing this little game. He nods and gladly steps in. Everything seems to be going according to the original script so far...what had been changed…

Grell kept that fake smile on his face as he was lead into the mansion. He turns his head slightly as he passes the place where the grandfather clock was. His eyes widened in shock as he saw that the clock wasn't there.

Undertaker smiles as he sees Grell's shock. "There's more." he whispers into Grell's ears but quickly disappears as Grell turns around.

Grell narrows his eyes at the place where Undertaker just was and continues walking.

"Get everything ready." Sebastian orders.

"I'll make tea." cheers Mey rin.

"And we'll drink until we get crazy." mumbles Madame red.

"Until the night…" Alice whispers.

"...changes into day." Ciel laughs.

And then they partied, like the original script. What else was changed...Undertaker clearly said that there was more….

At the middle of the party, Grell snuck off once again to rip the future out of the script. Silently, he opens the door leading to that room with the script. Grell looks inside and gives a little gasp of surprise. The room was completely empty...no table...no script…

"Looking for something, miss" Undertaker says from behind Grell making Grell let out a small yelp and turning so quickly he trips and falls.

From the ground, he glares at Undertaker. "Yes. I suppose you'll know where the script is?" Grell says with anger.

"Hmmm...a script….i might know where it is, I might not."

"Fine. I'll look for it myself."

"No. You won't look for it at all…"

"Wha...what do you mean?..."

Undertaker grins and takes out a sheet of paper from his pocket. "The next page is right here."

Grell stares in complete shock as Undertaker holds out the sheet of paper towards Grell.

"What? You don't want it?" Undertaker asks with a smirk at Grell's stunned face.

"N...no….I'll take it…" Grell stammers as he takes the paper. "Why…" he starts to ask but sees that Undertaker has disappeared once again.

Grell stares at that perfectly good sheet of paper in his hands. Now what to do…?

(household)

Deep in the secret room with the coffins, the book lies open on a coffin. The household stands crowded around it. They had all come rushing here when time stopped and the guest was found missing.

"The next page…" Alice mummers.

"...is missing" finishes Ciel.

Hushed cries of "Where could it be?" and "Who took it?" filled the room.

"The missing guest...did he do it?" Madame Red mutters.

"Yes….it must be…" Lau confirms.

"Where could she be?" Mey rin asks.

"Why did she do it?" Sebastian wonders.

A dark laugh echoes through the room. "Why don't you look for him then." Undertaker says. "And for stealing that page, don't you think our guest should be punished?"

"How…." Alice starts and Ciel ends, "...should we punish him?"

"Since that page is so valuable, don't you think death is a valid punishment...hmmm?"

Murmurs of agreement fill the room. They all rush for the door, eager to be the one who gets that page back and kill Grell.

Undertaker lays back on a coffin and looks up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of their footsteps running out the door. "This is going to be one interesting night…"

(Grell)

He walks around each room, looking for some way out of the ongoing nights...were there any clues to how to get out? Running from one room to the next, nothing useful was found.

Suddenly, he came upon this one room. It was different from all the others. Unlike the mansion and the other stuff, this room was dark and not decorated at all. It seemed like a whole other world from the glamourous mansion. Cautiously, Grell walks into the room.

There was only a bed and a small table with a drawer. The bed had a thin black blanket that fit the style of the room. Grell looks around for a source of light but all he sees is a window...no lights...no lamp. Slowly, he walks to the table and pulls the drawer open.

In the drawer lay an object that looked completely different from the room. A locket, laced with golden entrancing designs, with such details that an expert would find difficult to replicate…

Grell picks it up carefully. A memorial locket….of the ones that had died. He read the names embroidered into the locket. Claudia P….Alex ….who were these people….we're these Undertaker's.

"GIVE THOSE BACK!" A sudden outraged shout comes from behind Grell. Undertaker runs into the room and lunges for the lockets. Grell, startled by this, jumps back in reflex as Undertaker dives for his mourning lockets. Because Grell jumped back, Undertaker missed and crashes into the wall on the other side of the room.

Groaning, Undertaker scrambles to his feet and glares at Grell. "Give...me…" he hisses while wiping the blood dripping down from his forehead.

"I...I'm sorry...you can have it back...sorry…" Grell whimpers holding out the locket which Undertaker snatches away.

"You'll pay for this…" Undertaker whispers as he leaves the room clutching his head in pain.

Grell's head swam with questions as he stumbled out of the room. He watches as Undertaker clutches the locket tightly in his fists. Why was that so important to him? Recalling the sad look in Undertaker's eyes at the beginning of the night, Grell wonders what had happened in his past…

Undertaker catches Grell looking at him. And he glares at Grell and runs into a room and slams the door.

Suddenly, the household sees Grell standing there.

"The next page…" Sebastian says.

"It's in his hands." Madame Red comments darkly.

"She needs to…" Alice grins.

"...be punished." Ciel laughs.

The household charges at Grell. He looks around for some sort of weapon but he didn't have those clock hands to protect him. Grell lets out screams of pain as hands scratched and beat him. A sudden pain shocks him as he feels something stab him in the stomach. He feels the same pain all around his body as the servants and owners repeatedly stab him.

"U...Und...er...t..taker…" Grell chokes out coughing blood. "Please…" he pleads at the close door. "H...help...me…"

(Undertaker)

Undertaker lay gasping on the guest bed in that room. He listens to the screams of pain from Grell on the other side of the door. Letting out a choked sob, he tosses the blankets over his head, trying to drown out all the cries from Grell. This wasn't supposed to happen…

On the other side of the door, he heard the household shouts of hatred. He remembers that he had ordered them to kill Grell...but they can't without a death scythe...he'll be fine afterwards. However, Undertaker suddenly realizes that he had left his death scythe in his room….if they decided to go look for a weapon…

He hears Grell scream desperately. It didn't sound like it was coming from right behind the door...it sounds like it was coming from down the hall...where his room was.

Undertaker shoves open the door and charges down the hall. "Stop!" he cries out with such desperacy that everyone freezes. Sebastian stands there with Undertaker's death scythe ready to stab into Grell.

"Don't…stop...just...let him go...I...I think he's learned his lesson…" Undertaker whispers.

Sebastian lowers the scythe and everyone scoots away from Grell who had long fallen unconscious. Undertaker runs to Grell and picks him up carefully. He slowly walks to his room and shuts the door. Gentilly, he places Grell down on his bed.

"Damn it…" Undertaker mutters to himself. "Why...why did everything end up in a disaster..."

Slowly, he cleans Grell's wounds and wrap them in bandages.

"He'll heal...luckily….he'll heal...quickly…"

Grell lets out a small moan and opens his eyes. "Uhh…wh...what...where am i…"

"Don't speak right now." Undertaker says in a soothing voice. "It's alright. You're fine."

Grell closes his eyes. It seems like Grell had fallen asleep but when Undertaker sits down on the bed next to Grell, Grell opens his eyes.

"Why did you save me...I thought you wanted me dead…"

Undertaker looks away from Grell's eyes. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean things to turn out this way…"

"Why are you doing this in the first place…"

Undertaker stays silent and looks out the window. His hair falls over his face covering his expression from Grell.

"Please...tell me...and please let me out of here…" Grell pleads.

There was still no response.

Grell sits up, gritting his teeth in pain, and puts his hand on Undertaker's shoulder. "Please...also tell me why you're so sad…"

Undertaker flinches visibly from that question. "I…" he starts but stops.

Grell gently pulls Undertaker so that he's facing him and brushes the hair out of Undertaker's face. Silent tears were running down his cheek and those green eyes stare into Grell's with such sadness that Grell could feel waves of despair stabbing his heart. "U...Undertaker…"

Undertaker looks away and walks to the window. "I'm sorry...I'm truly sorry...we'll meet another night…"

Grell stares at Undertaker. "Please...don't put me through another night…"

"I'm sorry…" he starts say but lets out a scream of hopelessness instead. "Why...why am I doing this...why...WHY?!" he screams at himself through tears.

Grell feels his eyes start to close in sleepiness. As he starts to fall asleep, he sees Undertaker slump down against the wall and collapse in tears, muttering to himself why.

"Tomorrow night….I will help you…" Grell mumbles. "I'll help you get through that sadness."

Undertaker's eyes meet Grell's for a quick moment and all Grell could see was sadness and shock. A small smile flutters on Undertaker's lips.

"Yes...tomorrow….goodnight, Grell…"

_A./N: I think I'm making this into a GrellxUndertaker story...readers, are you okay with this…review and tell me that you don't like that if you don't like that...i can still change it…^^...this is gonna take me forever for the next chapter...don't know what I'll do...T^T..._

_so review..._


	5. Deserted Night

_I seriously have no clue what to write but I'm just gonna start writing and hope some idea comes to me…^^..._

_Maria: Undertaker's gonna regret a lot…^^...I'll be sure he gets punished…*evil grin*  
Grell can be nice sometimes…^^...right?  
That's not a bad idea...but instead of that….hmm…*idea sparks in head*...do you think it's a good idea to make Undertaker set Grell free now or keep going on in these nights until he gets what he wants.?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor the songs._

Grell wakes up again feeling a burning pain flood from many places on his body. Groaning he clutches onto a nearby tree and pulls himself up, gasping at the pain that sears through him.

"Grell…" someone whispers into Grell's ears. A hand reaches down to Grell's waist and another lower. Grell gasps as someone suddenly picks him up and carries him bridal style.

"Perhaps this will help the pain." Undertaker says softly as he starts walking towards the mansion.

Grell gratefully relaxes in Undertaker's arms and closes his eyes, breathing in that sweet cookie smell of Undertaker. Then, he opens his eyes and looks up at Undertaker's face. The moonlight dances across that scarred face as he moves and silver hair brush past his cheeks as the wind blows. The green eyes stare straight ahead, focusing on the path ahead.

Undertaker catches Grell staring and smiles. "Is there anything you want, my lady?"

Grell blushes and looks away. "N..no…"

Undertaker laughs. "Very well."

"Well...can we not go to the mansion tonight?"

Undertaker stops walking. "If you want."

"I...I just want to stay out here...and...talk…"

Carefully, Undertaker lowers Grell down to the forest floor and sits down beside Grell.

"Is there anything you want to talk about in particular." Undertaker asks.

"Why...why are you doing this?" Grell whispers.

Undertaker looks away, lost in thought. Gently, Grell places his hand on Undertaker's shoulder and pulls him into a comforting hug. Undertaker's eyes widen as he feels those warm arms wrap around him. Closing his eyes, he leans his head against Grell's shoulder and sighs.

"I had a reason to do this before...I don't know why I still do this…" Undertaker mumbles. "Is it because that hate and want of revenge still lies inside me or is it something else…"

"What is it that you hate and want revenge for…?"

Silence follows the question.

"The only way I can help you is to know why you do this…" Grell says gently.

Suddenly, Undertaker snaps. "What if I don't want help!"

Grell flinches from this remark but then turns angry. "Fine. I guess you want to live in this pain forever." He lets out a small gasp as he stands, shoving Undertaker away from him. "You don't even deserve to live. Why the hell did I think you was worth helping!?" Grell growls at Undertaker. Then, he sends a kick towards Undertaker's face. Undertaker was so lost in thought at that moment that he didn't see the kick until the last moment. That kick which Undertaker should have easily blocked sent him stumbling backwards and crashing into a tree with a heavy thunk as his head snapped backwards and hit the tree.

Undertaker's body slumps down and crumples into a dark heap on the ground. Grell turns around and walks off, ignoring the pain in his body. When he gets far enough from Undertaker, he stops walking and sits down. Where was he going to go...not the mansion and not back to Undertaker...that was for sure.

Sighing, Grell closes his eyes and tries to get some rest.

(Undertaker a few hours later)

Undertaker wakes up with a moan. The pain in his head was almost unbearable and each breath caused more pain. He stares at his surroundings which were hazy images of color. Everything spun and he fell down immediately as he stood up. A wave of nausea floods him and almost makes him puke.

Grell...where was he...Grell wasn't stupid enough to go back to the mansion...he could be anywhere in this vast forest.

Groaning, Undertaker pulls himself onto his feet using the tree he smashed into. He winces in pain as he sees the blood that flows down the tree and stains his hair a red-pink color. Undertaker stumbles around the forest for a while, falling constantly as he loses balance and trips over various objects.

Eventually, he finds Grell sleeping against a tree. Sighing in relief, he lets himself rest as he collapses onto the ground. Grell immediately opens his eyes as soon as he hears Undertaker's sigh.

"What are you doing here?" Grell snaps.

Undertaker opens his eyes sleepily. "To...make sure...you're safe…" he mumbles drowsily.

"I don't need your help."

"I'm sorry…"

"You should be."

Undertaker sighs. "This night is nearly over…"

Grell sits up rapidly. "Don't put me through another night!"

"Tomorrow night...I'll tell you everything…"

Grell hesitates. "Tomorrow...you promise.."

"Yes…"

Grell lets his eyes close, knowing tomorrow night might be his last. "See you the next night."

Then they both fell into a dreamless sleep…

_A/N: This chapter kinda sucks...because I don't know what to do…^^...(_ _)_

_Please review...it may be a while before the next chapter because I'm working on rewriting the beginning of another story…^^..._


	6. Ruined Night

_Hmmm...what should I do with this little chapter...XD...i'll think of some idea….because watashi wa akuma desu...XD…no...watashi wa shinigami desu…._

_Maria: I'm always nice unless I talk with my friends at school…then I go all evil on them...XD...that doesn't make sense does it...I have weird friends...XD…  
Okay….^^...I'll let this story go to...maybe 10 chapters?...and Grell going mad...hmm…oh and thanks for that idea about making the household remember a night….i think i'm gonna use it in this chapter…^^_

_Guest: If he broke his neck...ouch...that's gotta hurt...but shinigamis can heal faster than humans…^^...right?...but can a neck heal after being broken?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own songs or kuroshitsuji…^^..._

Grell wakes up with a yawn. Undertaker promised him….he'll figure everything out tonight. Drowsily, Grell turns his head to where Undertaker fell asleep the night before. The spot was empty with only a pool of blood and dirt in its place.

"Undertaker?" Grell calls out, stumbling to his feet. "Are you there?"

He rubs his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness that shadows over him and looks around for any sign of Undertaker. Grell wanders to the spot where Undertaker had crashed into the tree last night. Dried blood coated one side of the tree, staining a dark red-brown color. He winces as he remembers how Undertaker had collapsed by him the night before. Was he hurt that badly?

"Undertaker?!" Grell calls again but receives no response.

He walks back to the spot where he woke up and notices the trail of blood on the dirt ground. Undertaker must have went that way not long ago. The blood was still fresh and watery. Grell notices a few footprints by the trail. Strange...did someone come by here during the day?

He follows the footprints and blood to the mansion that now haunts his dreams.

"Undertaker?" Grell calls once again. There was still no reply. He was starting to get frustrated with Undertaker. Didn't he promise that he'll tell him everything tonight?

Sighing, Grell walks to the door and knocks.

"Welcome." Sebastian says opening the door.

"Would you like some t-" Mey rin starts to ask but is cut off by Grell.

"I need to talk to Undertaker." he states.

The household frowns.

"Undertaker...our master…"Lau says with a voice that sounded scary with a bit of anger. "he is currently unavailable to talk to."

"What do you mean he's unavailable!?" Grell explodes. "I know he's in there! I demand to talk to him!"

"Very well." Madame Red says shaking her head. "The twins will lead you to him."

Alice smiles. "Follow us…

"...and we'll lead you to our master…" Ciel whispers.

Grell follows them as they begin wandering through the maze of rooms. He manages to catch a few smiles shared between the twins as they walk. Those smiles were smirks...smirks of something hidden.

They end up at the room where Grell had found those mourning lockets.

"Our master…" Ciel says.

"...is right in there…"Alice finishes.

Grell cautiously opens the door. "Undertaker?"

He hears a muffled cry respond to him. Grell lets his eyes slowly adjust to the room's dimness. There was nobody to be seen until he saw movement in the dark corner of the room. Grell walks forward in curiousity.

"Undertaker? Is that you?" Grell asks.

A sudden light fills the room as Ciel lights a lantern and Grell gasps. A very beat up Undertaker lays on the floor. Grell could see Undertaker's cut skin under his torn up clothes. His breathing seemed painful and ropes left burn marks on his pale bleeding skin. Half opened eyes stare up at Grell. He was barely conscious.

"What happened to you!?" Grell gasps.

Grell shook Undertaker's arm and Undertaker just kept looking straight ahead, not seeing or hearing Grell. A strangled moan escapes from Undertaker's throat but is muffled by the cloth tied around his mouth. Those eyes that were once bright green-gold were now dulled in color making it seem as if it was covered by a hazy fog.

"Undertaker!" Grell yells.

His eyes flicker towards Grell's face and a sign of recognition fills his face. Grell begins untying those knots that tied him up. Undertaker lets out a gasp as the cloth falls away from his face and the ropes loosen their grip on him.

"Ge...get…"Undertaker whispers in a barely audible voice. Grell leans closer to hear those words. "Get...a..away...from...h...here…"

"Why?" Grell asks puzzled.

Undertaker's eyes close and his head rolls to the side. An evil laugh echoes from behind Grell.

Ciel grins. "Oh my…"

"...looks like time is up…" Alice laughs.

Grell turns. He takes one look at the sharpened clock hands in their hands and realization floods him. "You…"

Madame Red and Lau appear at the doorway. Madame Red flips her hair and smirks. "It appears that our 'master' has been using us all this time."

"He wipes out our memories each morning and replace them with false ones...unfortunately, he missed one day and we remembered everything…" Lau says laughing.

The rest of the household steps into the room, forcing Grell into the corner with Undertaker. Sebastian holds the silver scythe in his hand, stroking the sides in a menacing way.

"Undertaker?" Grell cries desperately. He turns to the silver haired reaper whose eyes were slowly fluttering open.

"G...go…" Undertaker mutters. He tries to stand up but falls back down onto his knees as he tries.

Grell takes Undertaker's arm and puts it around his shoulder. "I'm not leaving you behind. I still need answers."

Undertaker moans as Grell helps him stand. "W...window…" he whispers low enough for only Grell to hear.

Grell looks at the only window in the room in which no moonlight shines through. It was just big enough for two people to jump through. He lets out a sudden yelp as Sebastian swings the death scythe and Grell ducks, narrowly avoiding it. The scythe imbeds itself into the wall with a thud.

Grell takes this chance and runs for the window. Clock hands cut his body as he rushes past the two dark haired twins. Undertaker screams as one of them stabs into his already hurt arm.

Taking the chance, Grell jumps out the window, letting the glass fly everywhere as they break the window. They soar through the air and Grell's grip on Undertaker flies away. Grell lands awkwardly on his feet and stumble as he regains his balance. He hears a loud thud as Undertaker's body crashes into the grass and Undertaker lets out a cry of pain.

Grell immediately rushes to the fallen man and helps him stand. The two of them run, or attempts to run, into the forest, running from that mansion.

When they got far enough so that the mansion was plenty far away, they stopped by a running river. Grell puts Undertaker down gently, trying not to cause him any more pain. He sits down next to Undertaker as he tries to catch his breath.

"I...I'm sorry...Grell…" Undertaker manages to choke out.

Grell frowns. "Don't speak now."

Undertaker closes his eyes as he tries to fight the pain coursing through his weak body. Grell brushes those strands of hair that cover Undertaker's eyes to the side, staring at those closed eyes.

"T..the reason…" Undertaker whispers shakily. "the r...reason...i...d...do this is..b..be..because..i…"

Grell presses his finger to Undertaker's lips. "Shh...I said don't talk now...you can tell me some other time."

He starts to examine Undertaker's wounds, being gentle around those painful cuts and bruises. Grell's finger brushes against a deep cut and Undertaker grunts in pain. Grell frowns.

"Let's clean those cuts up first. They look pretty nasty."

Grell drags Undertaker to the edge of the river. Gently, he unbuckles the buttons on Undertaker's clothes and slides them off as carefully as possible exposing Undertaker's scarred body. Cupping some water in his hands, Grell washes those cuts and watches as red water runs down that body. Undertaker flinches from that cold water as stinging pain burns his cuts. Grell finishes this as soon as possible and puts Undertaker's clothes back on.

Undertaker drifts to sleep, leaving Grell wondering about what will happen next. He waits as the night goes on, carefully watching Undertaker in case something went wrong. Several times Undertaker had started moaning about something but Grell talked quietly to Undertaker, calming the old reaper down.

Grell starts feeling sleepy himself. His eyes slowly close as the night comes to an end. What will happen tomorrow night…?

_A/N: There...done with this chapter...XD...now to go write the next chapter of my other story…^^..._

_review and give me ideas please…^^_


	7. Shining Night

_I'm trying to get this chapter done by Christmas…^^...don't think I'll make it but I'll still try…^^_

_Maria: That is true...I accept anyone as a friend even if they're crazy weird because I'm crazy weird….XD...XD...XD  
I have no clue whatsoever what is gonna happen in this story so…\(^o^)/...I'll just write and see….XD...hmm...i think i have an idea for this chapter...it's gonna be really really short...XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the songs nor Kuro...shit...suji...XD…_

Grell wakes up and immediately checks on Undertaker. Undertaker was still lying there, sleeping, as he recovers from those wounds. Grell smiles, not wanting to wake that peaceful sleep that Undertaker was in.

Silently, he stands up, making as little sound as possible. Grell walks away from Undertaker, close enough so that he can still see Undertaker but far enough so that he wouldn't wake Undertaker by walking around. Smiling, he looks up at those stars that shine brightly above his head. There were so many of them. Each star twinkles brightly that gave a sense of peace to Grell. The shining lights mesmerized him.

Grell sat there, watching the stars and playing with the grass that he sat on. His eyes wander across the area until it lands on Undertaker. The moonlight shines on Undertaker, making him glow in a beautiful and relaxing way. Why couldn't everything be like this? Calm and soothing.

He wanders back to Undertaker and sits down next to him. Grell continues watching the stars.

"Beautiful...aren't they?" Undertaker's raspy voice suddenly comes from besides Grell making him jump in surprise.

"Oh! You're awake. I didn't mean to wake you." Grell exclaims.

"Don't worry. I've had enough sleep."

"Well...don't talk...you're throat is still recovering..:"Grell says gesturing at a nasty wound on Undertaker's neck. It would have killed a human but Undertaker wasn't a human. "Plus, you sound terrible."

Undertaker smiles and nods.

They sit there, watching the stars for the rest of the night…until they fall asleep...for the next night...

_A/N: XD...this was a really really really short chapter...XD...259 words excluding author notes and all those stuff in italicized...XD...well...merry christmas...i did finish this before christmas...probably because it's so short...XD_

_reviews please._


End file.
